In Which Conspiracy Means Something Dirty
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: mindless fluff piece. oneshot. implied ot3, implied other stuff. like phone sex.


**_warnings?_:** everything's implied and fluffy.

**_summary_:** implied ot3 because I'M MISSING TWO THIRDS OF MY OT3. also a little bit of implied something else at the end. oh yeah, takes place somewhere in that ominous **_5 YEAR GAP_.**

* * *

**in which conspiracy means something dirty**

* * *

"I'm liking this gig more and more every new member."

Bumblebee snorted, giving Wally a heavy look down her nose. The speedster grinned then shrugged, obviously pleased with himself. He opened his mouth to catcall s'more when- "Ouch!"

Robin smirked, leaning back contentedly against the back of the couch. On the huge one hundred inch plasma screen TV in front of them, Player 1 (Robin) was once more declared the victor in bright flashing letters.

"Maybe if you spliced that dis from your tracted, you might have false hope of beating me," the smaller boy drawled, slinging one of his arms casually around Wally's shoulders.

Wally scowled, ego bruised, shifting Robin into a more comfortable position on his lap. "Hey man," he started, tossing his controller onto the coffee table. "If you're jealous, that sounds like a personal problem."

Robin gave Wally a flat look, before turning on his brightest smile. He twisted away from Wally and called out to the archer mulling around in the fridge. "Hey, 'Mis, toss me one of Wally's burgers from Thursday?" The redhead spluttered indignantly.

Artemis' head reappeared momentarily from the depths, giving Robin a wide grin. "Sure thing, shortpants." With perfect aim, she tossed him a paper wrapped burger. With a slow, obvious wink, she returned to foraging.

Wally's head fell against the armrest, expression one of the utmost suffering. "Dude, conspiring with my ex to get at my munchies? _Harsh_."

"Your ex did a lot more than conspire with him," Artemis sang out, taking a seat opposite the two boys, a bag of grapes in one hand. Robin cackled as Wally flushed angrily, eyes fluttering shut.

"What were you saying about jealousy, O Green Eyed Monster?" Robin jibed, hugging Wally's neck, but still smirking all the same. He tapped the burger against his best friend's cheek.

"I hate you," Wally opened one eye to glare at Robin, before his gaze slid sideways to watch that heavenly patty.

The Boy Wonder pressed a small kiss to the tip of Wally's nose, tossing the sandwich onto the coffee table. "I highly doubt that."

"Yuck, get a room," Artemis snarked, swiping the remote. She kicked up her feet onto the coffee table, unwinding into a comfortable sprawl. She nudged away the forgotten burger away from her feet with the toe of her boot.

Both Wally's eyes were open now, and his arm looped around Robin's waist. His bright green eyes met the blue ones peaking over the rim of Robin's shades. Both boys' faces cracked identical, evil looking grins.

"Did she just inadvertently open the door for us to use her room, Robs?"

"I think she did, KF."

"Excellent, I think I found our new destination."

"Mission: Desecrate Artemis' Room is a go."

Artemis choked on her grape, coughing into her fist. Then she leapt to her feet, letting the grapes fall to the floor to roll in all different directions. From seemingly out of nowhere, Wolf was on the case, sniffing at the grapes before lapping them up with his long, pink tongue. His tongue lolled outward in a dopey dog smile when his golden eyes found the unattended burger on the table.

Artemis sprinted after them, bellowing, "_Stay out of my room!_"

"You're welcome to _conspire _with us, Harpy!"

"My conspiracy theories would leave you screaming for tap-out, _Kid Flaccid._"

"_Hahaha!_"

As the sounds of the trio faded off, a bemused looking Kaldur wandered in. He had a phone clasped in one hand and a faint line between his brows. Pausing, he stared at the phone, as if to assure himself that it really _was_Roy's caller ID and not just a prank. He carefully fitted the speaker back to his ear.

"Are you drunk, my friend?" Kaldur's tone was gentle, and, as always, did not have an ounce of accusation in it.

Another pause.

Kaldur sighed, closing his light eyes. "Very well. I am wearing a navy dress shirt. Button up, if I am not mistaken…"


End file.
